The night
by Mi name is Jess
Summary: Se conocen desde pequeños, crecieron juntos y ambos se embarcarán en una importante aventura. ¿Puede una decisión tan simple como viajar, cambiar sus ideas? "-¿Qué haces aquí?- mi voz suena como un chillido-¡Llevo cuatro años sin verte, tonto! -Sigues tan bajita como recuerdo, Pitufa- me repasa con la mirada-. O incluso más."
1. Chapter 1

**"La historia me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer"**

**L**entamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido. Una vez dentro, la cerró con el mismo cuidado y se giró a ver al chico acostado sobre la cama. Estaba durmiendo, boca arriba, la cabeza girada en dirección opuesta a donde estaba ella, con unos mechones morenos cubriendo la frente. La sábana con la que se cubría, ya que estaban en verano, estaba sobre sus caderas, dejando todo su pecho y brazos al descubierto.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, admirando sus fuertes brazos y sus abdominales. Dejó de respirar cuando lo vio moverse. Si despertaba en ese momento y se la encontraba allí se iba a enfadar muchísimo con ella, sin embargo siguió durmiendo.

Continuó admirando su pecho un momento más, hasta que su mirada se deslizó hasta donde estaba la sábana que se había movido. Gimió bajito, estaba desnudo. No se había movido demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para apreciar que no había ningún elástico. Ni de calzoncillos, ni pantalones.

Su idea principal era solo mirarlo para tener algo que recordar en cuanto se fuera de casa, pero no contaba con eso. No con que durmiera desnudo, ni con la ola de excitación que sintió. Miró a la ventana y luego al chico. Intentando que el suelo de madera no crujiera, se acercó a la ventana y bajó la persiana para que no entrara la luz y él no pudiera verla.

Volvió a su posición anterior y se quitó el fino y corto camisón que llevaba y las bragas. Se acercó a la cama y lo miró de nuevo. Se mordió el labio, excitada. Era tan guapo. Con el cabello negro, la mandíbula recta, sus ojos verdes. Siempre se había preguntado cómo podían ser tan diferentes, pero ahora ya sabía la respuesta y no se iba a quedar con las ganas de tenerlo para ella. Aun que solo fuera una vez, aun que él no supiera quién era ella.

Acercó la mano a la sábana y la apartó. Ahogó un gemido al verlo. Era grande, no enorme, pero estaba bien dotado. No tenía una erección, pero casi. Lo miró y sonrió.

-A saber que estarás soñando, gigante.- susurró.

Cogiendo aire, para armarse de valor, llevó la mano a su semi-erección y la acarició. Él gimió en medio del sueño. Ella lo miró y lo vio con las cejas fruncidas, movió la mano y él gimió de nuevo. Con algo más de confianza, siguió acariciándole, sin apartar la mirada de esa zona. Era suave y estaba caliente. No se pudo aguantar y, colocándose entre sus piernas, agachó la cabeza y lo lamió, para luego succionar la punta. Lo escuchó gemir más sonoramente y se alegró de que sus compañeros de piso no estuvieran en buenas condiciones. La metió completamente en su boca y empezó a mover la cabeza, jugando con su lengua.

Una mano se apoyó en su cabeza y acarició su pelo. Se movió más rápido. Un gemido más alto se escuchó.

-¿Pero qué…?- escuchó su susurro.

Colocó las manos en ambas mejillas e intentó levantarle la cabeza. Ella apartó las manos de su cara y las sujetó al colchón con las suyas. Él tenía más fuerza que ella, pero le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Q-Quién eres?- succionó la punta de nuevo y el gimió.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

No le contestó y siguió con las lamidas y lengüetazos. Quiso sacar las manos de debajo de las suyas, pero ella las tensó, haciendo fuerza. No quería que le impidiera terminar aquello.

-No te voy a apartar.- dijo con voz ronca.- ¿En serio crees que podría?

Se lo pensó un momento, pero en cuanto le escuchó otro gemido, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente desesperado por correrse como para pararla. Lo soltó e inmediatamente sintió una de sus manos en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello. Sonrió.

-Voy a…- gemido.- Apártate.

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Si esto era lo poco que iba a tener, lo quería. Quería que él no la olvidara nunca, el momento. Embistió su boca y se corrió. Soltó un ronco gemido y se quedó tirado en la cama. Ella se separó, se pasó la mano por los labios para limpiarse. No era capaz de verlo debido a la oscuridad, pero sí de escuchar su respiración agitada. Sonrió satisfecha y se levantó.

Una mano la sujetó de su brazo izquierdo y tiró de ella, haciendo que quedara con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- le acarició el cuello con un dedo, pasando por su clavícula, llegando a su pecho. Se estremeció cuando le acarició un pezón.- Dime quien eres.-ordenó.

Ella negó e intentó apartarse, pero las manos se movieron a su cintura y la obligaron a sentarse sobre él. Se rozó contra su miembro. Tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar un gemido. Él elevó la cadera y esta vez no se aguantó el gemido. Le acarició todo el cuerpo, empezando desde sus hombros, pasando por sus pechos, su estómago hasta detenerse sobre sus caderas. Se sentó, con ella encima, y le lamió un pezón. Ella colocó las manos en sus hombros, apretando. Expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones, sorprendida. Elevó las caderas de nuevo.

-¿Vas a decirme quién eres?- habló sobre su pecho.

Ella volvió a negar, él se metió de nuevo el pezón en la boca y succionó y lamió. Bajó una mano hasta la zona entre sus piernas y le acarició el clítoris. Jadeó sorprendido.

-¿Un _piercing_?- ella asintió, pasándole las manos por el cuero cabelludo y moviendo la cadera contra su mano.- Necesito saber quién eres.-hizo el intento de levantarse.

La chica se tensó, ¡no podía descubrirla! Sin saber qué hacer, tiró del pelo de su nuca y lo besó, moviendo ahora las caderas contra su erección. Sus suspiros y gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Escondió la cara en su cuello, cuando notó como su miembro presionaba su entrada. Una vez que hiciera aquello no habría marcha atrás, tendría que irse lo antes posible. Él no podía descubrirla. Las manos de él sujetaron su cadera y la bajaron sobre su erección. En cuanto lo sintió completamente dentro de ella, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Le había perdido para siempre.

-_Lo siento_\- pensó.

Hello! Ya sé que tengo una historia pendiente por subir, pero me esta costando escribirla mucho más de lo que creía. También sé que no mucha gente me leyó, pero a mí me gusta escribir, así que pienso seguir haciéndolo. Bueno, espero que os haya esta historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**"La historia me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer"**

**Capítulo uno**

Camino los últimos pasos que me quedaban hasta la orilla del mar y me detengo, dejando que el agua moje mis pies y tobillos. Me dedico a mirar los reflejos de los rallos del sol sobre el agua, al fin y al cabo es algo bonito, ¿no? Se supone que debería apreciar la belleza de ese momento, pero no es así. No me siento con el ánimo suficiente para estar filosófica y en "modo artista". Solo quiero meterme en mi cama y dormir. Dormir mucho y todo el verano.

No es que no estuviera feliz, que lo estaba, pero no estaba contenta. ¿Extraño? Tal vez, pero el ser humano es complicado oye, yo no puedo hacer nada con eso.

Hoy, una semana después de empezar las vacaciones de verano, mi hermano vino a casa por primera vez en años. Estaba estudiando su carrera universitaria, periodismo, en otra ciudad. Cuando tenía 19 años decidió que quería independencia y aventuras y se fue. Ahora, seis años después, volvió a casa. Se siente como una buena noticia, ¿verdad? Pues no, no lo es.

Cuando corría emocionada a abrazarle, ya que los últimos seis meses no habíamos estado en contacto, me fijé en una chica rubia parada a su lado, pero no le presté mucha atención. Mi hermano era guapo y tenía muchas amigas, sería una más. La decepción me la llevé cuando, después de abrazarnos y besarnos prácticamente toda la cara, sujetó la mano de la chica y la presentó como su novia. Según me dijeron mis padres, yo no estoy segura, la miré con cara de asco antes dar media vuelta e irme a ver la televisión.

Reconozco que, tal vez y solo tal vez, la chica no me caiga bien solo por el hecho de estar con él. Sí, soy una hermana celosa de su hermano. Pero es que tengo un motivo, tal vez no es un motivo que el mundo vaya a aceptar y entender, pero para mí es más que suficiente. Estoy enamorada de mi hermano. Sí, lo estoy y no tengo ningún problema en admitirlo. Nunca lo vi como alguien de mi sangre, nunca lo sentí como mi familia. La frase correcta sería, nunca me sentí como parte de esta familia, como si yo no encajara y algo me alejara de ellos, de la idea familiar que tiene el mundo.

Supongo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que nunca fui cercana a mis padres, no del modo en el ellos querían que lo fuese o en el que mi hermano lo es. No encajo en su mundo, no encajo en esta familia. Desde que tengo uso de razón, me recuerdo cerca de mi hermano. Jugando con él, mirándole con admiración, persiguiéndole a todos lados, quejándome a él cuando alguien me molestaba… Por su parte, él también me protegió mucho y se preocupaba mucho por mí. Nos llevamos ocho años de diferencia por lo que siempre fui su hermana pequeña preferida, y la única que tiene. A medida que iba creciendo, mi admiración de niña iba cambiando a una de adolescente con las hormonas locas. Un día que me fui a lavar los dientes a su baño, ya que el de mi cuarto estaba estropeado, me lo encontré solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Por esa época yo tenía 14 años y él 22 y me pareció el hombre más guapo e increíble del planeta, el resto de niños pasaron a segundo plano y solo él me importaba. Con el paso de los años, me terminé enamorando de él porque ¿quién lo conoce mejor que yo, que soy su hermana? Aun que he de aclarar, que esto no me ha impedido tener mis propias relaciones amorosas que nunca van a ningún lado pues no consigo olvidarme de mi hermano.

Unas manos en mi cintura, que me sacan de mis pensamientos, me abrazan desde atrás. Me dejo tirar hacia su pecho y noto su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Otra diferencia con mi familia, todos son altos menos yo. Mido 160cm, como leí en algún lugar de Internet, soy un _miniom_.

-Cada vez que vuelvo a casa te veo más llena de tinta-. Comenta, acariciando con su mano derecha mi nuevo tatuaje, que empieza en mi espalda baja, justo sobre el trasero, y va subiendo hasta el cuello.

-Me lo hice hace tres meses-. Contesto sin ganas- Lo sabrías si hubieses estado aquí cuando debías.

Lo escucho suspirar y sus manos dejan de acariciarme, se aleja un paso de mí. Me giro y lo miro unos segundos, lo extrañé tanto. Pero estoy tan enfadada con él por tener novia, sé que no tiene culpa de que yo esté enamorada de él, pero eso no evita mi enfado. Al fin y al cabo voy a cumplir los 18 en unos meses, mi comportamiento irracional es comprensible. Paso por su lado, en dirección a la casa, quiero dibujar un poco. Tal vez un nuevo tatuaje.

Y es que sí, amo los tatuajes. Me encanta dibujar algo y luego tener la opción de tenerlo permanentemente sobre mi cuerpo. Obviamente, cada cosa que dibujo y me tatúo tiene un significado importante para mí. El tatuaje más nuevo recorre toda mi columna vertebral, se trata de una carretera larga que acaba con una interrogación, que está sobre mi nuca y escondida por mi cabello. A los lados de la carretera está sombreado con un color marrón claro, como si esa carretera estuviera en el desierto. Sobre mi omóplato izquierdo tengo una niña con un pincel en una mano dibujando en un lienzo, mi pasión. En mi hombro derecho empieza una cadena vieja y medio rota, que baja por mi cintura, torciéndose sobre ella y acaba sobre mi cadera con un candado en forma de corazón a punto de romperse. En la parte baja izquierda de mi espalda, una flor de loto, negra y violeta. En mi tobillo derecho, no todos iban a ser en la espalda, una herradura y en el izquierdo el tatuaje del mundo en miniatura. Soy una macarra o así me definen mis padres. No entienden mi amor por los tatuajes y los _piercings. _Y es que también tengo, uno bajo la lengua y el otro está escondido. Poca gente sabe que lo tengo.

Cuando paso las puertas de cristal, que dan a la playa, al entrar al salón me encuentro con toda la gente que mis padres invitaron para darle la bienvenida a su hijo mayor y al que tanto quieren. No es que a mí no me quieran, que lo hacen, pero no me entienden y eso nos distancia mucho. Reprimo un suspiro y busco a mis padres con la mirada, me los encuentro cerca de la mesa hablando con la novia de Emmet, mi hermano.

Mi hermano pasa por mi lado sin mirarme y se acerca a nuestros padres y su novia, a la que sujeta por la cintura, de la misma manera que hizo conmigo hace unos minutos, y la besa en una mejilla. Ella le responde con una sonrisa. Ruedo los ojos, todo esto me parece tan absurdo y estúpido. Desde la fiesta, hasta la rubia que acabo de conocer. Me dirijo hasta el sofá de cuero blanco, porque mis padres molan mucho, y me siento. Me dedico a observar a la gente que acudió a la bienvenida, todos con dinero, todos bien vestidos y todos unos aburridos. Detengo mi mirada sobre mi familia, de nuevo. Son todos tan parecidos. Altos, guapos, mi madre rubia, mi padre y hermano morenos, ojos azules y todos con carrera en el mundo de la televisión. Mi madre fue modelo y ahora tiene una agencia de modelos, mi padre es director de cine y mi hermano periodista, como ya dije. Y luego estoy yo, bajita, pelirroja, ojos marrones, pecosa y enamorada del arte. No encajo en este mundo, esto no es para mí. No soporto a esta gente que me mira y me señala solo por tener el cuerpo tatuado, estoy segura de que todos se hacen la misma pregunta, ¿qué salió mal en el embarazo de mi madre?

Permanezco sentada en ese sofá, dejando que la gente me mire mal por llevar un bikini y un _short_ en vez de un vestido "veraniego" súper caro. Cuando un chico, que se debe de haber creído que por mi estilo soy una chica fácil, se sienta a mi lado y empieza a acariciarme la pierna mientras me dice que vaya con él a algún sitio más privado, llego a mi límite. Sujeto su mano con la mía, clavándole las uñas de forma poco disimulada, y se la aparto de mi piel.

-Lo siento- sonrío falsamente-, no me van los estirados.-Suelto su mano como si me diera asco sostenerla y me levanto. Paso de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con gente que no me importa y a la que no le importo. Me encierro en mi cuarto que es justo el que está al final del pasillo, no hay pérdida, y me tiro en la cama. Me dedico a mirar el blanco techo de mi habitación durante unos minutos, metida en mi mundo de artista, tan alejada del mundo real que no me doy cuenta de que alguien está invadiendo mi intimidad hasta que me agarra del brazo. Le miro, ruedo los ojos y vuelvo a mirar al techo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Emmet? Tu fiesta y tu novia están fuera de este cuarto.

Escucho sus pasos de un lado a otro de mi cuarto y su suspiro. Puedo imaginármelo pasándose las manos por el pelo, frustrado por mi cabezonería y no ser capaz de entenderme. Le conozco tan bien.

-¿Podrías levantarte de esa cama y comportarte como una persona adulta?- se nota que está intentando contener su enfado.

Suelto una risita entre dientes y luego resoplo.

-Ambos sabemos que no soy una adulta, no pidas imposibles- abro los ojos y los enfoco en él-. Pero ya que me lo pides de esa forma tan agradable, te daré el gusto.

Me levanto y me paro delante de él, a tan solo cinco pasos de distancia. Lo noto incómodo con mi cercanía, sé que no le gusta tenerme así, sobre todo después de lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo en casa, hace un año. Sonrío al recordarlo.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunto socarronamente.

Veo como su manzana de Adán se mueve, nervioso. Sé que él también se está acordando de ese día. Sonrío, contenta por saber que él no lo ha olvidado, que todavía puedo recordarle lo que pasó cuando quiera. Soy cruel, pero disfruto de saber que todavía forma parte de su memoria. De repente, su ceño se frunce de nuevo y me mira furioso.

-Prometimos no volver a sacar ese tema y olvidarlo.

Me acerco a él y le señalo con el dedo, ahora yo estoy molesta.

-No, no te equivoques. Tú fuiste el que dijo eso, no yo. A mí no me apetece olvidarlo, es más, me gustó que me besaras- digo con mi cara muy cerca de la suya.

Le miro a los ojos y un sentimiento de dicha se propaga por mi cuerpo al verlo con los ojos cerrados. Acerco mi boca a la suya.

-¿No te gustaría volver a repetirlo?-susurro, nuestros labios rozándose.

Me sujeto de su cuello y me pongo sobre las puntas de mis pies, quiero estar lo más cerca posible de él. Darío no me abraza, pero tampoco me aleja de él, así que me lo tomo como algo bueno. Tiro de él hacia mí y le beso, sin profundizar. De nuevo él no me corresponde, pero no se aparta. Estoy casi segura de que él desea esto tanto como yo, pero no se suelta porque soy su hermana. A mí eso me da igual, como estoy demostrando.

Siento como aprietan mis muñecas y alejan mis brazos de su cuello, abro los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces?- medio jadeo, medio grito.

Empuja las manos contra mi pecho y yo me alejo un paso de él. Suspira con los ojos cerrados y luego me mira. Lo noto tenso.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Soy tu hermano!- dice agitado, al mismo tiempo que me sacude ligeramente.

Alzo una ceja, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y sonrío irónicamente.

-Ya, ¿y? No parecía importarte mucho cuando me besaste…

-¡Estaba borracho!- me interrumpe gritando. Gira la cabeza hacia la puerta y al ver que no viene nadie, me mira, serio-. Escúchame bien, lo que pasó esa noche fue un error, ¿vale? Bebí mucho y me dejé llevar. Eres guapa y no pensaba con claridad.

Sus palabras me duelen, muchísimo. Escucharlo decir que para él fue un error me hace sentir miserable. Es el recuerdo más bonito que yo tengo, después de mi infancia a su lado claro está, y ser consciente de que no se siente como yo… bueno, no me encuentro especialmente bien con esa información. Mis hombros se caen y bajo la cabeza.

Lo escucho suspirar y me abraza, me besa la parte alta de mi cabeza. Yo solo intento no llorar, al menos no delante de él. Se aleja y camina hacia la puerta, la abre y antes de cerrarla se detiene un momento, mirándome.

-Te quiero- mi corazón comienza a acelerarse tras esa declaración-, pero eres mi hermana y solo te veo de esa forma.- y tras esas horribles palabras, cierra la puerta.

No me muevo del sitio, no levanto la cabeza. Solo me llevo las manos al pecho y las dejo allí. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, no quiero llorar. No por algo que ya sabía que era completamente imposible, yo era la estúpida que se había montado películas. ¡Mierda, era mi hermano! Estaba absolutamente claro que nunca se iba, ni va, a sentir como yo. Yo soy la que tiene el problema, la que jamás lo vio como lo que es, mi hermano. Abro los ojos, los froto con mis puños y suspiro para darme ánimos. Hay que superarlo, no voy a vivir estancada en un imposible. Miró mi cama y pienso en volver a tirarme en ella, pero no me apetece perder tiempo no haciendo nada, así que aprovechándome de los sentimientos que tengo, me decido a pintar un poco.

Por suerte, es lo que suelen decir las personas, mi familia tiene mucho dinero, por lo que se pueden permitir una casa grande. Lo que significa que mi habitación es grande, gigante diría yo, y me permite tener varios armarios con mis pinturas, pinceles, lápices, blogs, lienzos y un caballete en una esquina; supongo que es la parte buena de tener dinero, puedo tener todo lo que quiero. Aun que en mi caso solo sea pintura y un lugar donde pintar. El resto del cuarto es bastante normal, una cama de matrimonio en medio, una mesilla a cada lado, una alfombra blanca en medio del cuarto; muy suave por cierto, una puerta para el baño y otra para el vestidor. Y es que sí, siguiendo con el cliché, no tengo un armario normal, tengo una habitación aparte para mi ropa, zapatos, bolsos y mierdas varias. Absurdo, ya que la ropa que me gusta y suelo usar no ocupa ni la mitad.

Me sujeto el cabello en una coleta, camino hacia mi "esquina del arte", como yo la llamo, y empiezo a preparar todo lo que voy a necesitar. Las siguientes horas las dedico a expresarme mediante mis dibujos, mi pintura, mis lápices. Cuando termino de pintar y salgo de mi mundo, me doy cuenta de que ya es de noche y que la fiesta debió de acabar hace mucho. Miro el reloj de la mesilla. La una de la mañana. Sorprendida me aparto el pelo de la cara, si que había estado mu perdida en mi pintura. Doy unos pasos y me detengo en medio de la habitación, sobre mi suave alfombra, y es que a pesar de sentirme cansada y ser tarde, no me apetece irme a dormir. Recuerdo que mi padre tiene botellas de alcohol en su despacho, sí más clichés, y me decido a ir a robarle una botella. Me apetece beber y emborracharme sola, ¡estoy en la playa!

Con mis manos y parte de mi cabello manchados de pintura, me dirijo hacia el despacho. No me molesto en caminar de puntillas, estoy segura de que mi madre se tomó sus pastillas para dormir y a mi padre no lo despierta ni un terremoto, por otro lado, dudo que mi hermano esté en casa. Hace seis meses que no ve a sus amigos, por lo que habrá salido de fiesta y se llevaría a la rubia con él. Finjo una arcada cuando pienso en ella, que mal me cae. Llego a mi destino, abro la puerta y me meto dentro corriendo, cerrando la puerta igual de rápido, aunque sin hacer ruido. Camino hacia el mueble-bar, ¿alguien dijo cliché?, miro las botellas y me decido por una de whisky. Encuentro unos vasos pequeñitos en una parte del mueble, me echó un poco de alcohol y otro poco de agua, no lo voy a repetir pero ya sabéis a que me refiero. Le doy un sorbo y arrugo la nariz, miro el líquido.

-Esto sabe a mierda.- susurro, luego le doy otro trago. Me gusta beber, aun que el whisky no es mi fuerte.

Estoy empezando mi segundo vaso, cuando me fijo en que uno de los cajones del escritorio de mi padre está abierto. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, se supone que ese cajón en particular debería estar cerrado. Quiero decir, siempre estuvo cerrado con llave. Lo miro fijamente unos segundos, decidiendo si acercarme a cerrarlo o dejarlo como está. Al final me decido por cerrarlo, aun que una vez que mi mano está en el borde del cajón, a punto de empujar para cerrarlo, accidentalmente se me resbala y termino cogiendo uno de los primeros papeles que hay. Yo no soy culpable de nada, el cajón estaba ahí con los papeles al descubierto, tengo 17 años y soy una curiosa. Ese primer papel es una solicitud de adopción, bueno la copia. No lo entiendo, ¿mis padres quieren adoptar? ¿Ahora? Miro el resto de documentos con duda, ¿debería? Me encojo de hombros, ahora que ya he cometido el delito, lo terminaré.

A medida que voy leyendo los siguientes papeles, todo es más confuso. ¿Por qué aparece una foto mía de bebé? ¿Por qué en cada formulario aparece mi nombre? Todo es muy confuso, al menos para mi mente algo alcoholizada, hasta que llego a algo. "Acta de adopción", ¿ya consiguieron adoptar? ¿Dónde está el niño, luego? Leo el papel por encima hasta que llego al nombre del niño. Repaso el nombre de nuevo y repito ese proceso cinco veces más. Me tapo la boca con la mano, para no gritar. Leo el nombre una última vez y un gemido se me escapa.

-Esto es una puta coña.- susurro. Mi mente no reacciona, no sé qué pensar, estoy en shock.

* * *

Y aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste.

¿Qué os imagináis que va a pasar a partir de este descubrimiento? Me gusta leer teorías, así que sorprenderme.

¡Good night!


	3. Chapter 3

**"La historia me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer"**

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras me dedico a mirar el mar, de nuevo, no dejo de darle vueltas a esos papeles. ¿Eran reales? Supongo que mis padres no se dedicarían a falsificarlos, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿qué ganarían? Nada, nada de nada.

Me llevo la botella de whisky a la boca y le doy un largo trago, porque sí, me traje la botella conmigo. Si antes quería emborracharme, ahora tengo la necesidad de hacerlo. Lo sé, lo sé. El alcohol no arregla los problemas y es una frase muy bonita, pero es mierda. Mierda de las grandes. No ayuda a superarlos ni a que desaparezcan, pero al menos me olvido de ellos momentáneamente, así que le doy otro trago en honor a todos los "no bebedores" del mundo.

Miro la hora en el reloj que cuelga de mi cuello, porque soy genial y llevar un reloj en la muñeca es una gilipollez. Las dos y media de la mañana. Llevo la botella al frente de mi cara e intento enfocar la mirada en ella. Parece… ¿casi vacía? O tal vez le queda un cuarto del contenido. Me encojo de hombros y me levanto, una vez de pie cierro los ojos y me toco la cabeza. Mierda, me mareo. Comienzo a caminar cuando siento que el suelo deja de moverse, llego a la puerta de cristal y la abro, haciendo que la botella en mi mano derecha choque contra el cristal y haga ruido. Me meto corriendo en casa y cierro la puerta, haciendo ruido de nuevo. ¡Venga ya! Miro mal a la botella, ¡puto whisky! Que además sabe a mierda. Me doy la vuelta y lo primero que veo es a mi padre, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta. Primero mira mi mano y su contenido y luego me mira a los ojos. Levanto las cejas, animándole a que diga algo.

-¿Hija?- dice mi madre, que está detrás de mi padre.

En medio de la bruma del alcohol, soy consciente de que me estoy riendo como loca. Me detengo un segundo y miro a mis padres, que están visiblemente confundidos con mi comportamiento. Me he emborrachado miles de veces, ellos lo saben, pero nunca me he comportado de esta manera cuando ellos estaban delante. Los observo fijamente, notando el color de su cabello, sus rasgos faciales, su piel tan libre de pecas. Todo tan diferente a como soy yo. No puedo evitarlo, y dudo que quiera, y empiezo a reírme de nuevo. Parezco una desquiciada.

-¿Hija?- repite mi padre, acercándose a mí.- ¿Estás borr…?

Levanto mi mano derecha, callándolo. No me apetece escuchar sus sermones, no a esta hora y no después de mi descubrimiento.

-No me llames hija- respondo, sin dejar de sonreír. Sus expresiones varían, desde una mirada confundida en mi padre hasta una asustada en mi madre. Ruedo los ojos.- Los tres sabemos a qué me refiero, ¿no?- espero por su respuesta, pero ellos solo se miran, dudosos, preguntándose que pueden decir. Hago un ruido con mi garganta, como un pequeño gruñido, quejándome por su indecisión.- Qué carajo, ¡sé que soy adoptada!- mis manos golpean mi cadera, al parecer las levanté cuando grité.

Después de mi grito nos quedamos en silencio, solo escuchando los sollozos de mi madre, quien se cubre la cara con las manos, y mi respiración acelerada. Cuando me enfado, luzco como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Mi padre abraza a mi madre, quien esconde la cabeza en su pecho, y luego me mira, con el ceño fruncido. Puedo ver que está dolido por esta situación, pero molesto por mi actuación. Bien, me da igual. Yo no soy la que ha ocultado un dato importante durante casi 18 años.

-Creo que deberías mostrarnos más respeto, jovencita.- ruedo los ojos por el apodo, siempre me llamó de esa manera. Aun que también me siento algo culpable por mi reacción, pero en mi estado me importa muy poco.- ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Cambio mi peso de un pie a otro. Me siento molesta, triste, incómoda, mareada, engañada. Tengo un cúmulo de sentimientos en mi interior que no soy capaz de aclarar.

-El segundo cajón de tu escritorio.- digo a media voz. Me da algo de vergüenza admitir mi curiosidad, mi padre nunca me había dejado acercarme a ese cajón y esa regla estaba muy implantada en mi cabeza. Aun que hace rato no lo pareciera. Veo como frunce el ceño y abre la boca para regañarme, pero no le dejo.- Estaba abierto, ¿vale? Iba a cerrarlo, pero durante años me prohibiste acercarme, que ahora que tuve la oportunidad no lo pude evitar.- me miro los pies- Aun que no debería haberlo hecho.- susurro.

-¿Qué hacías tú en el despacho de tu padre?- escucho la voz de mi madre.

Levanto la cabeza y la miro, ha separado la cabeza del pecho de mi padre, pero todavía siguen abrazados. Parece que se están apoyando y reconfortando el uno al otro. Casi me siento mal por como los estoy tratando, pero entonces recuerdo que si no hubieran ocultado esto, no hubiese crecido creyendo que Emmet era mi hermano y no tendría ningún impedimento para estar con él.

-Ahora entiendo porque nunca me sentí parte de esta familia- susurro mirándoles-, porque nunca encajé, porque nunca me tratasteis como a Emmet…

-Alto ahí.- me interrumpió mi padre, con voz seria y fuerte.- Nunca te tratamos de forma diferente a Emmet. Tú eres nuestra a hija a todos los efectos, te quisimos y cuidamos como tal, jamás hicimos diferencias.

No puedo evitarlo y suelto un bufido por su comentario.

-Eras tú, cariño- miro a mi madre confundida-. Tú te aislabas de nosotros. A medida que fuiste creciendo, nos dimos cuenta de que eras consciente de tus diferencias físicas y tus gustos hacia nosotros. Nunca preguntaste, simplemente te aislaste en tu mundo y no nos permitiste entrar a tu padre y a mí- se separa de mi padre y se acerca a mí. Yo solo la miro, confundida por lo que dice-. Te pasabas horas encerrada en tu cuarto, dibujando y pintando. Cuando queríamos pasar tiempo contigo, tú preferías pintar. Solo dejabas que Emmet se acercara a ti.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿No fueron ellos los que me apartaban? ¿Los que hacían diferencias entre Emmet y yo? Sí que recuerdo que prefería pasar mi tiempo libre pintando, antes que con mis padres, pero siempre creí que era porque notaba su rechazo. Entonces… ¿era yo? Fui consciente de mi falta de estatura, mi cabello rojo, mis pecas, mis gustos… todo me hacía tan diferente a ellos, que lo tomé como si ellos fueran a rechazarme. Miro a mi madre, los ojos me pican y no puedo ver bien.

-Yo… yo creí que no me ibais a querer por no ser como vosotros, por no ser lo que esperabais.

Mi madre me miró con sus ojos llorosos llenos de cariño, me sonríe.

-¿Cómo no íbamos a quererte?- mi padre se acerca, apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de mi madre-. Eras y eres la niña más bonito que yo había visto, te quise desde el momento en el que te pusieron en mis brazos y vi esas manchitas en tu nariz- solté una risita nerviosa, avergonzada.

-Nos dolió que nos apartaras de tu vida- habla mi padre-, pero decimos darte espacio. Veíamos como te comparabas con nosotros, como sacabas diferencias entre nosotros y tú, pero decidimos esperar a que preguntaras. Nunca lo hiciste, así que íbamos a contártelo en tu 18 cumpleaños.

-Pero para eso aun queda un mes.- dije.

Mi padre aprieta amorosamente el hombro de mi madre.

-Nosotros también necesitábamos tiempo para hacernos a la idea de perder a nuestra pequeña.- sonríe tristemente.

Y ahora me siento mal. Me siento la peor persona del mundo al ser consciente de lo que ellos dos hicieron por mí, de cómo aguantaron mi distancia hacia ellos, de cómo me respetaron y me quisieron de todas formas. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que soy al querer reprocharles algo que solo hicieron por mi bien.

-No lo había visto de esa forma.- los miro a los ojos-. Aun que nunca os lo dije, os quiero mucho.

Mi madre sonríe, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Levanta su mano y acaricia mi cachete derecho. Me apoyo en ella, permitiéndome disfrutar de ese cariño que me prohibí durante años.

-Te pareces tanto a ella- susurra.

Abro los ojos rápidamente, la ansiedad y el miedo haciéndose presentes en mi cuerpo.

-¿A ella? ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto con cautela. Tengo pánico a la respuesta.

Mi madre me sujeta las manos y me lleva hasta el sofá, donde nos sentamos sin separar nuestras manos. Acaricia el dorso de mi mano derecha con el pulgar de su mano izquierda, luego se seca las lágrimas con la otra. Vuelve a sujetarme con las dos. Yo espero, estoy impaciente por conocer la respuesta, pero quiero darle algo de tiempo. Sé que es un tema difícil. Chupa su labio inferior y me mira, intenta sonreír.

-Tu madre.- dice simplemente, con una voz muy suave. Espera por mí, porque diga algo, pero estoy sin palabras. No sé qué decir, ni como sentirme. Creí que sería una adopción normal, no esto. No que ella conocía a mi madre biológica.- Era mi mejor amiga en la universidad- empieza a hablar al ver que yo estoy demasiado confusa-, nos conocimos el primer día y nos hicimos inseparables.- me mira con cariño y me acaricia el cabello- Era igualita a ti, ¿sabes? Pelo rojo y largo, demasiado bajita, también tenía pecas, aun que muchas más que tú- acaricia mi nariz y yo sonrío en medio de las lágrimas.- También era artista. Le encantaba pintar, recuerdo que siempre llevaba un cuaderno en su bolso.- habla con cariño de ella. ¿Qué significaba eso? Debe de notar mi inquietud, ya que vuelve a acariciar mi cabello, queriendo tranquilizarme- Sigue viva, creo. No la veo desde el día en el que te adoptamos.

No puedo soportarlo más y me levanto, necesito caminar. Toda esa información me está confundiendo y haciendo que me ahogue. ¿Desde cuándo mi vida es una jodida telenovela? Me aparto el pelo de la cara y me hago una coleta, necesito sentirme despejada y el cabello me molesta. Me detengo frente a mi madre, a unos pasos de ella, sobre el frío suelo.

-¿Me… Me abandonó?

Mueve la cabeza, negando. No se levanta, sabe que quiero y necesito espacio y aire.

-Tuvo que hacerlo- la miro confundida, inclino la cabeza hacia un lado. Mi madre suspira, dándose valor para comenzar a contar un gran secreto. Para mí, por supuesto. Mi padre se sienta a su lado, sujetando sus manos, apoyándola-. Sus padres eran muy controladores y estrictos. Desde el día en el que nació, ya tenían planeado casarla con el hijo de una familia amiga- ve el horror en mi cara y asinte-. Entre familias con dinero todavía se lleva hacer negocio con los hijos. Creció sabiendo quien sería su marido, como iba a ser su vida, como debería ser ella, lo que debía estudiar. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba planeado para ella y lo aceptaba, no conocía otra cosa- sonríe con cariño-. Hasta que lo conoció a él, a tu padre. Era un chico de clase media, que quería formar parte del ejército, era la aspiración de su vida.

-Según tu madre me dijo, fue amor a primera a vista. Pasaron años manteniendo su relación en secreto, hasta que sus padres decidieron que debía casarse ya y optaron por fugarse. Sus padres venían cada semana a mi casa a exigirme que les dijera dónde estaba su hija, por supuesto jamás les dije nada. Dos meses después de su fuga, me llegó una carta suya. No me decía donde estaba, pero si me contó que se habían casado- niega, sonriendo-, deduzco que pasaron por Las Vegas, y que estaba embarazada. Me dijo que estaba siendo muy feliz con él y que estaban contentos porque en unas semanas él empezaría su primer viaje con el ejército. Me sentí feliz por ella, era un alma libre que estaba encerrada en una vida de lujos, con padres controladores. Con el paso de las semanas sus padres dejaron de venir a casa y no recibí más cartas.- hace una pausa y su sonrisa se borra. Mi corazón se acelera, ahora viene lo malo.- Cuatro meses después de la primera carta, me llegó otra. Estaba tan contenta de recibir noticias suyas, que la información que contenía me dejó momentáneamente atontada.

-Su marido había muerto- se seca las lágrimas con la mano, que tiembla mucho. Mi corazón se salta un latido y duele, duele como la mierda. ¿Mi padre biológico está muerto?- Una bomba explotó y los alcanzó a él y cinco hombres más. Y allí estaba ella. Sola, embarazada de cinco meses y con riesgo de aborto. Me dijo donde estaba viviendo y viajé rápidamente hacia allí. Estaba tan mal cuando me la encontré, rodeada de máquinas, con los ojos rojos, llorando continuamente… Me rompió el corazón y la ayudé. Me la llevé a una casa que tenían mis padres en California y contraté a un doctor. Pasamos allí tres meses, hasta que sus padres aparecieron en la puerta- pude ver, claramente, la rabia en sus ojos-. Habían contactado con el doctor, quien por una cuantiosa suma de dinero les dijo donde estábamos y les habló sobre el embarazo de mi amiga-sonríe irónicamente-, me encargué personalmente de denunciarlo por romper la confidencialidad médico-paciente. Unos meses más tarde ya no podía ejercer como médico, y aun que no hizo que mi amiga pudiera vivir tranquila, me alegré de haberme vengado de ese hombre que nos vendió e hizo que ella fuera infeliz.

-Sus padres se la llevaron de la casa y la encerraron en una casa que tenían en el campo, increíblemente me dejaron ir con ellos. La noche en la que dio a luz, entre lágrimas me pidió que escapara contigo. Había escuchado a sus padre hablando acerca de darte en adopción a unos amigos de la familia y ella no quería que tu pasaras por su misma situación- me mira y sonríe-. En cuanto vi tu carita, tan rosadita y tus pequeñas manitos tocando mi pecho, no pude negarme. No quería que tuvieras una vida como la de tu madre. Esa misma noche escapé de la casa contigo y no he vuelto a saber nada de esa familia. Cuando regresé, fue fácil hacer creer a la gente que eras mi hija. Llevaba muchos meses fuera, así que se lo creyeron. Emmet se molestó mucho conmigo, había faltado a su cumpleaños número siete y le había ocultado que iba a tener una hermanita. Sin embargo fue verte y se enamoró de ti.

Miro a mi madre sin mirarla, con la vista fija en sus ojos, pero sin ser consciente de ello. Solo puedo pensar en todo lo que me acaba de contar. Mi madre biológica, sus padres, mi madre, mi padre biológico. Estaba muerto, él estaba muerto y no lo iba a conocer. Me cubro la boca con mi mano temblorosa y me derrumbo. Por todos y por todo. La muerte de mi padre, mi adopción… mi vida fue una mierda nada más nacer. ¡Me separaron de mi madre!

Me dejo caer en uno de los sofás, me cubro la cara con las manos y lloro. Lloro mucho, lloro como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Demasiados descubrimientos en un solo día. Necesito estar sola y pensar, necesito alejarme de todo y respirar. Necesito saber que hacer conmigo y con mi vida. Levanto la cabeza y miro a mis padres, quienes están abrazados, apoyándose el uno al otro. Mi padre no ha hablado mucho, pero sé que esto le afecta de la misma forma que a mi madre. Carraspeo y ellos me miran. Respiro profundamente, armándome de valor para hablar.

-Quiero irme mañana con Emmet.


End file.
